


A hug in a cup

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Could you make me a cup of tea / to open my eyes in the right way?" (Ed Sheeran)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hug in a cup

_Could you make me a cup of tea_

_to open my eyes in the right way?_

_  
_

It wasn't uncommon for her to wake up in the morning only to find the other half of her bed cold and empty.

She couldn't help slightly panicking for a split second, then an affectionate smile would tilt the corner of her lips. For she knew exactly where her husband was.

This morning wasn't going to be any different. That's why she headed straight to Charlie's room – only to find her two boys cuddled up together in their sleep.

Each and every time she wasn't able to decide which one was cutest – the four-year-old child or the man who still looked like a child, despite being already forty.

One thing was sure though. Charles resembled his father too much for his own good. The same golden curls, the same dazzling grin… She'd need to keep more than an eye on him in a couple of years or so.

A cloud suddenly passed over her face. The only reason why Jane would be sleeping in his son's bed was that he'd been troubled by his nightmares again.

In the first years of their marriage he used to seek comfort in her presence – burying his head against her chest and inhaling her scent deeply. He had changed his habits since their son had been born, somehow needing the physical contact in order to be reassured that Charlie was safe and sound – and nobody was going to take his child away from him.

She fought the sudden urge to hug him tightly. Didn't want to deprive him of his much needed sleep – nor to wake her son, for that matter.

Charles tended to feel a bit grumpy in the morning. Looked like he'd taken after his mother too, after all.

She went to the kitchen instead, determined to make their awakening as pleasant as it could be.

 _Tea is like a hug in a cup_ , Jane had told her more than once. Well, he was going to receive that hug as soon as he opened his eyes.

As far as Charlie was concerned, hot chocolate would be more to the point.

A quarter of an hour later Jane woke up to the delightful aroma of his favorite brand of tea. He smiled as he met his wife's lovely green eyes.

If what they said was true – that a good beginning makes a good ending – this was going to be a perfect day. No matter what dreams had haunted him in his sleep.


End file.
